An Accidental Escape
by BlossomsAtSunrise
Summary: Jessica was unhappy. She left all she knew behind along with her sister and her mother to live with her father.He wasn't interested in what any of them wanted. She was desperate to leave Tallahassee and escaped to the world of fantasy.One day she accidentally finds an escape. Now she will be forced to live again and find out the difference between reading fantasy and living it.
1. Chapter 1

**The story of The Lord the Ring and its characters was created by the genius of J.J.R. Tolkien.**

**Chapter 1: Chasing Sparkle**

I was in the kitchen preparing my lunch before for school. I was in a rush because I am suppose to leave in three minutes. I took a long zip lock bag out of the dresser and put my ham and cheese sandwich in it. I grabbed a fiber chocolate bar and breakfast vanilla shake for breakfast. I also took a brownie to snack on in class and a bottle of water. I walked to my room quickly and I grabbed my small rectangle shaped blue purse and swung it over my left shoulder. I looked at my dog Sparkle to see her laying in her short blue and black fur bed looking up at me from where I stood by my bed. I on put on my book bag and picked her along with her dog food container and leash to take her to my sister's room like I do every morning before school.

As I started to walk by the kitchen opening I noticed that the trash can had trash spread around it. That was odd. I didn't notice that when I left the kitchen just a few minutes ago. I looked at the opened back door that the trash can stood on the wall next to.

Maybe dad accidentally knocked the trash can over while heading outside and was gonna pick it up when he came back in. I thought. So that Sparkle wouldn't have to be without me yet I sat the small Yorkie/Jack Russel onto the floor because she doesn't like it when I leave. I went to the kitchen counter and just put my lunch and breakfast in my bag hurriedly even though at this point I would be late for school again. In my haste I put Sparkles things in my bag before putting it on my back so that they wouldn't drop when I headed to my sister's room. I rushed over to the door and closed it just enough for my dad to push it open if he was carrying something in both hands in. He's a construction worker and he always waits to the last minute to do things like carry stuff that he needs for work to his truck and it makes me late sometimes . I bent down near the trashcan and started to pick up trash.

I was almost finished when I felt something soft brush passed me near my ankle. I stood up to see if Sparkle was still where I had left her and she wasn't. I looked at the door and saw that it was open enough for her small body to get through. I opened the door wide enough so I could see if she was outside. Sure enough I was right. I saw her little black curled tail disappear behind the old light blue, nonfunctional, rusty Cadillac car and into the small area of woods behind it. It wasn't uncommon to live near the woods in Tallahassee.

"Sparkle! Sparkle come here!" I called as I ran after her. All I could really see were her hind legs as the wooded area became thicker.

"Sparkle!" I called again. After about ten seconds the small dog finally stopped turned around and looked at me. I walked up to her so she wouldn't think that we were playing and run away.

"Come here Sparkle." I said lifting her up into my arms. "Why would you take off like that?" I asked her obviously not expecting her to respond. As I walked backed to the house kind of out of breath because of the run I just took, I wonder why Sparkle ran off. She usually stops when I tell her to stop and doesn't like going unfamiliar territory. She's even afraid of squirrels.

After about two minutes of walking I wondered where the hack was my house, or any other house for that matter. The woods aren't this big, I live in a neighborhood. I really needed to get outta here I might miss my entire first period at this rate. I started to sprint. But no good all I could see was woods and it looked more dense and a lot greener, too different from when I came in. I tried to keep myself calm and call for help.

"Dad! Dad can you hear me?! Daaaad!" I called over and over again but no answer. Sparkle's ear perked up in alert at my yelling. I scowled and my breathing became harder. I looked down at Sparkle and she looked up at me with her dark Yorkie eyes then looked around the woods while smelling it. I pulled out my cellphone out of my purse and tried to call my dad but all that came up was a robotic female voice, the same thing happened with my mom and my sister . I decided I just needed to keep my cool, at the end of the day i'll be laughing about this with my family like usually when something like this happens I freak out and it turns out to be no big deal I tell them about and we, well mostly them, have a big laugh.

I just kept walking while trying to control my breathing. I looked around hoping nothing feral would come out to get us. After awhile I looked at my phone see if I had service. No such luck. I saw that forty minutes had passed and my feet were starting to drag. I decided to keep walking these woods can't be anymore big.

Two hours later my feet were hurting and tears of worry were running down my face and I could no longer support the four pound dog as I once did when I started. I came into an area that had a small waterfall and rocks surrounding it. Okay now i'm sure that i'm no where near my house. I put Sparkle onto one of the medium sized bowlders and then I sat down myself. The rocks were densely put together and stood at my mid thigh so it was safe.

I was hungry but I was to upset to eat. Sparkle hasn't eaten all morning so I looked around for something for her to eat. When I looked in my bag I saw her food container. I small smile came to my face remembering how I had put her stuff in my bag in a rush, thank goodness I did put it in here instead of leaving it on the counter like I had thought about doing. I pulled out the dog food and set it down on the rock letting her eat half before feeling her stomach with my hand to see if she was full, and she was so I closed it back up and put it away. I took out my water bottle and took a swig of it knowing that Sparkles wouldn't want any, she doesn't drink much water. I put the bottle away and looked at my cellphone and sighed. Still no service. My family are most likely freaking out at this moment. Lord please help them know IA am alright...well uninjured. I wiped my forming tearing from my eyes, I slide my book bag off and laid my upper half of my body down on the rocks and stared at the tree leaves and branches. After a minute it just looked creepy so I just turned my head to the side. Sparkles jumped from the rock and walked around the area and marked it.

I felt my stomach rumble and looked at my breakfast drink sticking out my book bags side pouch and decided that I at least should have something in my stomach after walking for so long and I didn't know how much longer I would continue to be away from home. I already feel drained. I grabbed the red bottle out of my book bag's pouch and opened it up and took my time drinking the delicious liquid. After I was done I took in more of my surroundings. The woods surrounding this area were so green and rays of yellow light went through the trees canopy and shined on the ground. The water was slightly a dark colored blue and at the same time light enough to see three feet below surface, and the flowing wasn't to loud, the rocks on its side were turned so slick over time that other colors shined on them other then dark grey like an orchid purple. Any other time I would have enjoyed the atmosphere around me right now. It was so peaceful but being lost in the woods it didn't really bring me joy, but it did calm me down.

Sparkle clawed my leg for me to pick her up, so I took her in my arms and put my head on hers and closed my eyes. All of a sudden I heard laughing in the distance, and my eyes were wide open. It sounded like an old mans laugh. I grew afraid. Young high school girl lost and alone with old man in the woods. I don't like how that head line sounds. My head shot up when I heard the sound coming closer. I stood quickly and picked up my book bag and walked away quickly and quietly so I wouldn't be heard by who ever was coming.

I ran behind a tree with Sparkle in my arm while holding her snout so she wouldn't bark though she still attempted and I quickly shushed her. I looked from behind the tree I was hiding behind and saw a short man wearing brown dirty clothes and had curly filthy greyish hair. He looked worse then a homeless person. He bent down at the rock I was sitting at and I swallowed hard. Could he know that I was just sitting there. He picked up my pink glossy lip gloss. Yup he could definitely know I was there. He looked to be examining it in the suns rays as it sparkled.

"Hmm..." I heard him say. Then a small blue bird flew right next to his head for a short while."Hmm..." he said again and tilted his head back. What is he doing? I heard Sparkle growl under my hand while she was shaking like she was scared. I looked down at her and saw that she was staring at something in the back of me I turned around and saw a lot of little furry creatures staring right at me which freaked out I screamed and came of hiding. Realizing my mistake I quickly turned around to see where the old man was.

He stood on top of the rocks with his arms folded over his chest and a blue bird on his head with his eyebrows raised. I stared at him with wide eyes while holding Sparkle to my chest.

"And who do we have here?" He asked.

**This is the second story i'm working on ever! I hope you enjoy reading it. Please send in reviews so i'll know what you think about it. If you do the handsome man of Lord of the Rings will stalk you! Yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Radagast the Strange**

"And who do we have here?" I took a few steps back and held Sparkle to my chest. Both of her ears were up in alert.

"Who are you?" I shot back with a slight scowl on my face. I didn't want it to seem like I was Intimidated by this short dirty man, which I totally was.

"I am the care taker of these lands." He said looking me directly in the eyes. Oh, so I was trespassing.

"Oh, I didn't know that I was trespassing. I'm sorry i'll just just go home." I said taking a step to turn around.

"And where is that?" He asked.

"Uh...over there." I said pointing in the random direction that I was turning in.

"Which leads to where?" He pried.

"I can't tell you that." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "You're a stranger." I explained. I took a few more steps back signaling that I was leaving.

"Yes, I am. And you are lost and alone with just a small dog." He stated patting the bird on top of his head twice.

"I'm not alone." I said with determination. I looked down at Sparkle. It was a bad idea to let a stranger ,who was a man,know that a high school girl was lost in the woods alone with nothing but a small dog who is afraid of objects that were even her size. Yup, didn't like the sound of that.

"Than where are your companions?" He pried even more.

"They should be back any minute, sooner than later." I said trying to get rid of him. He smirked at me.

"Well, I shall wait for them with you." he said sitting down.

"That's not necessary-" I started to say.

"Nonsense!" He said loudly. I already wanted to come clean just to avoid the road to embarrassment when my "companions" didn't show up.

"Okay...I don't have any companions with me, well other than my dog Sparkle." I said tentatively.

"Hmm...Is that so?" He said with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Yes." I nodded and said. Should I run? I asked myself."Could you point me in the right direction?" I asked looking at him, slightly widening the line that separated my lips. He nodded.

"Where is it that you are from?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

"I live on Spencer Street." I said. It couldn't be a long drive from here could it? Or am I just losing my mind and going further in the wrong direction. His head tilted to the side.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking skeptical at me.

"Of course ! I know where I live." I said looking at him as he scratched his chin looking thoughtful.

"I've never heard of any place or village by the name of "Spencer Street"." He said looking up. The name "Spencer" sounded foreign to his lips. I looked at strangely with a scowl on my forehead.

"What do you mean by village-" I started to say but then I thought of gated communities like Country Village. "You mean a gated community?" I asked.

He looked back at me with raised eyebrows and said "No." While shaking his head.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What village do **you** live in?" He asked in a tone that said "are you stupid?".

"I'm not from a village." I said carefully.

"Then where did you come from?" He asked standing up. My eyebrows we scrunched together.

"From my house on Spencer Street in the city of Tallahassee, the city I hope i'm still in." I muttered the least half of that sentence. He looked at me very stranger after I said this. Did he hear what I said at the end?

"I've never heard of any "Tallhasie"." He said mispronounced. Okay he's weird. Maybe he could point me in a more helpful direction. I thought positively as worry started to swell in the pit of my stomach. Come on I can't be that lost.

"Do you have a phone I could maybe borrow?" I asked. Hopefully he does. He looked at me as if he had never heard of it before.

"No, i'm afraid not." He said.

"Oh." I breathed. Well i'm here lost with my dog Sparkle and a dirty small man with no phone, in what I thought was just a small cluster of woods which turns out to be a lot bigger. This is just great. Oh god I want to go home! I was staring at the barks of the trees while thinking until the small man got my attention again.

"Would you like to come back with me to my home?" He asked, but he said it in way as if it bothered him. I blinked at him surprised. Why would he invite me to his house? Was he really this kind or does he have some sort of sinister plan.

He examined the look on my face and said "Well I can't leave a lost young women alone now can I? Follow me if you're coming." He said. He didn't even wait for me to answer. As he stepped further away from me in another direction I thought about whether or not I should follow him. My eyes wavered back in forth trying to make a decision. I decided to follow at least be 10 feet behind him at all times, just in case his character were to suddenly change.

The woods began to get a little spacious yet more wilder as I followed him. It looked like it had never been touched by men, it was so wild. As I looked at the care taker's back I realised that I didn't even know his name.

" ...what's your name?" I asked. He looked back slightly.

"Hmm..? Did you say something?" He asked still walking forward. I stepped over a large root and let out a breath then pushed my hair back from my face.

"I asked you what your name was." I said. He stopped walking and looked back at me.

"My name is Radagast, and am the guardian of this forest." He said.

"Forest?" I repeated confused. Maybe it's one of those mystery names like Greenland and Iceland.

"Yes, Dol Guldur." He said then turned around and continued walking. I must've missed a lot of the parts of the woods that showed. I never noticed that the woods were connected to something larger. Then again this was the second time I was in our backyard, it just looked so creepy. The whole street was remote and secluded it was a mile from everything. Well that is Tallahassee for you.

"Do I have to wait longer or are going to tell me your name?" He asked. Oh yeah! I never told him. I put my head down slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Jessica." I said. We came out of the woods and we looked to be on the side of a large long dirt path on the side of a cleft that lead down a hill. The sun was shining brightly lighting everything up.

"I've never heard a name like Jessica. Than again times I haven't really been around many people as of late. The times easily chance." He said. But it was as if my ears became deaf . I kneeled down to release Sparkle from my arms and she went around in a circle taking in her surroundings. I went to the middle a road that was right next to a cleft. I looked from the cleft at everything. There were green tress and even more green trees in the distance it looked as if it went on for miles. There looked to be mountains in the distance, but they were so far away they appeared to have a grayish color to them.

I was speechless. I felt as if a hole could swallow me up. I was lost and possibly insane. All of a sudden I couldn't feel my legs anymore and I dropped to my knees. Tears started to pour out of my expressionless face.

"Are you alright?!" Radagast asked. Sparkle came by my side.

I stared down at the "Forest" below me and miserably and said "Where am I?"

** Please send in reviews I love to know what you think! You'll get cookies and Prince Legolas! Yeah blonde elves for everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

This story was created by the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien

Chapter 3: A Missing Home

In my eyes everything was like an episode on some nature show. Unreal. My mind felt too distant for anything to seem realm. And even though I felt the sun's rays on my body I could not fully recive it to be reality. After what felt like a dreadful hour I fanilly brought myself able to turn back to Radagast who is looking at me with worry.

"If I may ask what is the matter with you?" He asked me looking confused as to why I was crying. While I was on my knees let my bookbag slide off of my back then I looked back towards the enormous forrest. I cried out all that I could manage and say.

"My home!" I cried. "My home is not here!" I started to rock back and forth and covered my eyes. I don't know how long I cried for. My eyes flet puffy and hot and my face felt warm. I also got a major headache making itself known through my forehead. Uncovering my eyes I stood up hoping that there was something that I was missing. I went down the halfway down the hill avoiding any protruding rocks and holes. There was nothing. Not even any electrical boxes or power lines or anything. I turned back to where we had came from and looked over the trees, or at least tried. I could see nothing but tall canopy. I looked down the cliff on both sides, it looked like the trees went on for miles. My hope began to crumble and so my body did as well. I fell back onto my butt and Sparkle came up to me and sat between my legs. She lifted her head and her ears were pulled back. My short haired Yorkie was trying to comfort me. I pulled her into my chest with my arms and cried on the side of her neck while she tried to lick me. She acually was helping me. I was starting to feel better, stronger even. I guess when you care for something it will always be able to open up the part in your heart that makes you stronger. Thanks to her I knew that I wasn't alone in this. I retracted my arms and scratched her on her neck and rubbed her ears. Her big black eyes that had white glints spoke calm words to my heart. I hugged her and pulled back.

"Okay." I said nodding at her. I stood up and looked away from the trees and sniffled.

"The dog cares much for it's master." A voice said behind me. I jumped. I completely forgot about the man who was leading me. I looked at him. He apparently had watched the whole thing transpire.

"Yes." I sniffled. "She does." He nodded.

"From what I heard you are you are a lot further from home then you originally thought. Either way let's continue towards my home and you can try telling me where you came from again." He said. I nodded and picked my bookbag up.

"Thank you." I said as I waited for him to take the lead again. I followed closer to him this time while Sparkle still followed closely by my side. My nose was starting to drip so I reached into my side purse for a tissue snd blew my nose. Cool air and a sunny day is a beautiful day for any body, but for me it produces mucus then melts it down. Which makes me blow my nose all day long. Radagast looked back at me when I blew my nose too loudly. I always make the sound of a horn when I blow my nose.

"Sorry." I said. Then I wiped my nose and balled up the tissue and put it back in my purse. After going down the road on the side of the cleft we walked to on of the places I saw from the hill. The nature out here was an environmentalist's wonderland but my mental torture because it served as a reminder of how lost I was. I looked down at Sparkle and most of the bad feelings that swelled in my chest went away. As we walked through the bushes I saw little animals all around us. They were mostly hedgehogs and big rabbits on the ground and birds just sitting in the trees. I thought that they were coming closer to sparkle and she looked ready to run as she ducked her head.I'm not going to risk the situation getting worse by going after her again, so I picked her up. While she clawed to get over my shoulder I patted her head and her back to calm her down.

"It's okay girl." I whispered to her.

"She's a shy one isn't she." Radagast said.

"Yes." I answered as I tried to comfort her by rubbing her.

I saw that there was a dirt trail that leads to a wooden cabin. It had both small and giant sticks that was layered around each other to make a thick dome-shape. The windows had small uneven shapes of glass work different colors. It was the perfect house to draw... Not sure it was safe to live in which is why I stopped walking when I saw it. Sparkle looked back from my shoulder at the wooden house. Radagast opened the wavy wooden door and It swung open with a creek. It looked dark and dirty from what I could see from here. I was having second thoughts on going inside. I looked around at the tops of the trees green leaves that reached up into the sky and glitered in the sunlight. As the breeze swipted across my face I looked to where we had come from then I back to the house. He left the door open for me. I went to walk towards the house with Sparkle in my arms looking around in alert. I was careful not to step on any small animals that strayed too close towards me. I know that rabbits bite people randomly. I wonder do Hedgehog do as well. Too bad I wasn't gonna find out. I walked up to the house and saw the inside of it. There were small animals everywhere. Rats,hedgehogs and rabbits were in the corners and a few were on the old wooden table that was in that was in the center of the room. There were some old wooden chairs that were leaned on the walls in the also a open door that looked like it led to the only room here. I stepped inside slowly and saw that Radagast was moving some objects around.

"Well come in and sit down if you're going to." He said without turning around. I nodded and stepped into the house carefully. I looked at the floor hoping no animal would come by and bite me.I stumbled s little as a rat ran arcoss my path. Radagast looked over his shoulder for a second before turning back around.

"Don't worry about them, they are less likely to harm you then for you are to harm them." He said lifting an eyebrow as to say 'you obviously can do more harm to them'. I nodded, though I didn't fully believe him. My dad had said similar things to me when I was a younger. He said my pet flying squirrel Joey didn't bite so I held him in my hand and right after he bit me my dad said "oh yeah he bites".

"Well have a seat will you." Radagast said. I nodded.

"Okay. " I said. I took a chair from off the wall and placed my book bag on it and sat down on the chair nearest to it. Oh god ! It felt so good to sit down. I've been up for hours on my feet. I leaned back resting my head is on the back of the chair while my arms were still around Sparkle. I looked up to see Radagast taking a seat at the table with with a small oddly shape glass full of blue liquid in his hands. I watched him as he said a some words that sounded very strange and confusing to me. The glass blew out thick white smoke. I started hyperventilating at the site of someting so strange. Okay I think I had enough today. I thought as my head dipped backwards over the chair and my body slumped against it with Sparkle still in my lap. And everything around finally stopped to wait for me to catch up. In others words I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord of the Rings and all it's character s were made by the wonderful J.J.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 4 : Still Fantasizing

When I woke up my head felt really fuzzy. I opened my eyes slightly to see an old wooden ceiling. What... My ceiling doesn't look like this. I thought to myself. I jumped up but remembered that Sparkle was still laying on my lap. I looked down at her as I wrap my arms around her. I looked back up and around the dingy house from the chair to find that besides myself , Sparkle and some rodents It's front was empty. The house was darker because it was night, I could tell from how dark the windowd were and the sun's lack of affect inside the house. A few candles with brownish wax lit up the house but not all the way.I stood up with sparkle in my arms. My back was a little band my neck hurts from having in an unnatural position for to long. Cradling sparkle with one arm I rubbed my neck looking around the room still trying to get used to the strange house I woke up in. I was hoping that I had dreamed up what happened, but it seems that what is happening is reality . I was hearing scampering so I looked around to find the source. Looking closer at the corner I saw small hairy rodends everywhere. I backed away a little. Hearing footsteps I looked towards the unopen bedroom door with the lights shining at the bottom. The door then opened.

"Hello?" I called looking towards the room. I heard the owner's of the footsteps came down the very small hall way. Out came a small brownish man.

"Oh, you have awakened. That's very good." He said. I remembered that his name was Radagast.

"Yes." I answered him. Then I remembered why I had fainted. The blue smoke he made appear. I looked at him with hesitation.

"What was that stuff that you made turn into smoke?" I asked taking a step back. Like most people, I see unexplained and unnatural surprised as a threat sometimes. Usually I just think it's better to avoid things like this, however they seem to happen quite often in the world. So I try to be more open minded. But this...freaked me out.

"It was just a call." He said. What? I thought.

"I thought you didn't have a phone?" I asked confused.

"I don't know what a phone is nor do I have one, but the smoke itself was a signal from a friend of mine. He was signaling that he was coming to visit." He said.

"Oh..." I said. I didn't want to seem foolish by asking to many qestions. Radagast went to the shelf on one of the side of the house and started messing aroung with little rocks. I felt out of place. I sat back down. After a while of sitting I started thinking about my home. Where was it? Where was I? How am I going to get back? Tears started to fall around my cheeks . I started to sniffle and caught Sparkles attention. She look up at me and pulled her ears back. She started to get up on her hind legs to get to my face and lick it. I just rubbed her head and tried to stop my tears. I want to go home, I thought to myself. Radagast stopped what he was doing and looked at me. It seemed he had decided on something. I tried to look away so he wouldn't see my tears. I held Sparkle closer to my chest as I look back down on the floor and set back into the wooden chair.

"I think it's time to have something to eat don't you think? " Radagast said as he looked at me. I nodded my head and turned to look at my book bag that I had on the chair nearest to me. I got up and put Sparkle on the chair that I had just been sitting on. I looked down at her straight in the eyes and said a firm 'stay'. And also signaled it with my hand. She set down while looking up at me. I moved to look into my bookbag. I opened the first part of the bag and looked through the papers to find my lunch sandwich box, some Nutter Butter Cookies,a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Also agranola bar I had leftover from not eating It this morning. Stuff from reminded me that I was far away from it. I breathed a heavy sigh. I got out my lunch, well now dinner and turned around with said items in my hands. I went over to the now rodent free table and put the plastic protected food on the table. I saw that he had some food on the table already. Mostly berries, nuts, apples and mushrooms... Oddly colored mushrooms.

"I hadn't eaten my lunch yet and I don't want it to go to waste." I said as I stated opening the sandwich box. Before I touched it I took hand sanitizer out of my purse and smeared it all over my hands. Radagast was watching me carefully ad if my habits were strange. I started eating my sandwich and got lost in my thoughts. I usually escape into fantasy when things started to get boring or the atmosphere wasn't really pleasant. My fantasies usually circle around the Avengers, Twilight and the Lord of the Rings. The atmosphere around the room gave a woodsy feeling so I thought about Lord of the Rings.

* * *

I saw myself at the forbidden pond found by Faramir. I was surrounded by men with arrows pointed at me. Faramir waved some of them aside to get through.

"Who is it that trespasses on our lands alone?" He asked full of confidence. I put down my hood my hood while I looked straight at him. My eyes were innocent and my lips were pink and smooth. My hair came down in dark brown waves that were pulled back loosely and laid on my back. Faramir looked at me confused wondering why a beautiful women was traveling alone. I was afriad of the dangerously pointed arrows that pointed in my direction.

"My lady?" Faramir asked as he came slowly towards me. I didn't want to seem weak but needed to find out were these dangerous men.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked turning my body slightly to the side and pressed my full lips into a line.

"No...We didn't know that you were a women with your hood apologies. " He said then waved his hand to signal the men to put their weapons down.I was still skeptical that they could hurt me because they were a lot men and I was just a teenage girl just legally an adult. He came towards me and I stepped back.

"Madame, I will not hurt you." He ssaid we voice in held out his hands to me. I looked up at him and looked into his eyes. I saw nothing but gentleness that melted in his blue light blue eyes. I took in an unheard breath and nooded. As I took his hand I felt a bond form like no other. I kept my eyes on his face as he led me away to warmth and safety with a soft smile on his face...

* * *

I woke up from the fantasy to find Radagast bending down. I looked at what he was doing at the other side of the table. He was feeding some of his rodent friends around his chair. I look down immediately to see if any where around my chair.

"Ahh!" I let out a small sounding scream and hitched my feet up to my seat. Radagast looked at me.

"They will not hurt you." He said with an eyebrow raised. There beady little eyes looked at me also as if to say the same thing he did, only with the 'are you an idiot' essence. I looked around the room to take in my surroundings again. After a while I looked down at the chair to see If the chairs feet was free of rodents. I released a breath of releaf once I saw that they were gone. I guess after not receiving food for a time from me they lost interest and went away. I looked around at Sparkle to see that she was looking at me with her head on her paws that were on the edge of the chair while she looked bored.I looked around for any rodents in sight when I saw that the coast was clear I got down and went over to her. I held her in a way that she could lay her little head on my shoulder and went over to my book back to get her some food. As I leaned down to unzip the bag she looked over my shoulder and saw her food food container so she sniffed the air for it. I felt eyes no me so I looked back and Radagast was staring at the dog container and my book bag. I looked thoughtful for a few seconds then shrugged on of my shoulders slightly. I went over to the seat I passed out on and sat Sparkle on my legs after I sat down then I opened the container.

"You must be hungry Sparkle." I spoke to her as she ate the food out of the square container that had shiny foil over it. I saw she has eaten enough so I went back over to my book bag again to put the left over dog food in it . I do it with all left over food. I headed back to the table to collect my trash , looking around for rodents whiIe I went back over to the table. Then when I was done I went back over to sparkle and sat down with her on my lap again. Radagast looked up at me before facing down at the little animals again.

"You care very much for your as animal companion." He stated. I looked at him.

"Yes, I love her." I said. he nodded his head. I decided that it was as good as a time as any to discuss me getting back home. I didn't mention it to not seem rude because of his of offered hospitality.


	5. Chapter 5

The story and charcters of Lord of the Rings was created by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 5: The Reasons Why, Part 1

I took a breath and looked at Radagast. "Have you thought about how i'm going to get back home? " I asked him. Saddness bubbling in the back of my was kind of hard to keep reminding myself of how unbelievable far I was from home. Then again I have always believed in supernatural happenings. Once I have lived in a haunted house. I think that the people that lived in it before us did some strange things in there. The laundry room was dark because the windows were sealed with wooden boards and there were symbols on the walls. Every time I would go to sleep at night someone would whisper my name in my ear. I would jolt awake and turn on the lights then watch television all night until I couldn't stay awake anymore. It was because of sleep deprivation I would eventually become death to any sounds and finally sleep. Radagast looked at me thoughtful then sat up.

"It is a mystery to how you came here. You had no proper traveling clothes and no horse and you looked like you haven't traveled far . And you are far from any home of man to survive without any supplies. You carry very peculiar objects as well. How you dress is also peculiar. You said that you were far from home but it turns out that is not the situation at all."He said putting more food on the on the floor for the animals. Hearing it all tied together made me weigh the gravity of my situation. My mind beame mangled in worry.I begined to stroke Sparkle ears while looking on the table.

"Although my friend, Gandalf his name is, may be able to help you." He said getting up from the table. My eyebrows scrunched together while my mouth became a slight smile. Gandalf... Gandalf Greyham from the movies. I smiled wider at the coincidence. I looked at the light that shined on the ceiling from the candles in the center of the table made. Wouldn't it be so fun if I was In the Lord of the Rings! I made the name echo in my. It would be cool if I could be in the Lord of the Rings because I would be able to meet with the characters and... That's that's pretty much. I wouldn't want to endure what the fellowship and the people in Middle Earth had to go through. I'd probably run into a brick wall out of panic. My eyebrows rose at the shamful thought. I am afraid of a lot of things. Unless I'm saving someone I care or love. I've been known to dive into danger for people I care about and without a second thought. It's just something comes over me and I just stop thinking and feeling anything unnecessary and become determined to do everything and anything in my power to get them out of harms way. I know I was just getting carried away with my thoughts to avoid feeling the weight of the situation even though it still existed in the back of my mind. I shook my head and looked at Sparkle as I rubbed her head.

"So your friend Gandalf can help me? "I asked to make things clear. Radagast looked at me.

"Maybe, probably...for your sake I hope so. I nodded my head slightly worried.I then blew out of breath. I looked at the colored windows that were darkened because of the night. What to do? I thought. I was tired and Sparkle was already falling asleep on my lap, her eyes were slits. I looked back at Radagast when he started to speak. He slanted his head to the side.

"As my guest and a lady you have the priviledge of my bedroom of course. It Is the only room in the house i'm afraid .I will be staying in here." he said the last part of the two sentences looking at the walls. Then he looked at me and nodded towards his room. I learned in pasted experiences that turning down offers like this or even food or drink is rude when your a guest in someone elses home. Regardless of whether or not you think they would understand your reasons for denying the offer they still take offense. I could tell him I don't feel comfortable in a strange mans room that I just met. I shook my head. It still wouldn't work of course. So I got up and nodded my head a little while carrying Sparkle and taking my book back from off the chair.

"Thankyou." I murmured. And then I went into the only room in the small house. When I walked into the room I noticed how dark it was besides the one candle that what lit on a small dirty wooden nightstand. The bed that itstood next to had ragged pillows. I squinted slightly looking around the room. The wooden walls looked thick. The bed sheets looked big and filthy. I decided to lay on top of that the sheets. I didn't necessarily have to sleep. My emotions were a little too strong for sleep. I put my book bag on the pillows to lay on. I turned back and close the wooden door which had no lock.. I didn't want to touch the bed, so holding sparkle on my right leg to go forward making me fall back on my book bag. I put Sparkle on my lap and she then walked up to my chestand stared at me.

"I know i'm sacred to."I said looking into her dark brown eye. I was scared of what may follow this day. What was going to happen to us? Will I be found? Because I doubt I can find my own way home If others don't help me. I've patted Sparkle head as she walked to my shins and laid in between them. I kept looking around the room. Things were so quiet. I saw that lights were no longer on behind the door because there was no longer light shining through the cracks or under the door. I started to get tired after a few minutes and decided to look at my phone. It was 10:45. Yep I usually can't stay awake pass eleven. I might can't take staying up for to much longer. I turned towards the door for a few seconds. Staring at it made time seem to pass more slowly. I decided to sing softly like I normally do to pass time. I started ti sing softly.

"This is new, this unused

I never met no body like you

Though I fall to pieces I can't help it

You make my heart so helpless,

I forget you love, I forget you love

I look for you, you make me see

Ohh...where'd you go

Where'd you go ohhh"

I continued to sing Ellie Goulding's song Atlantis until my eyelids became heavy.I took a breath and then just stared up at the ceiling sending a prayer for strength and guidance for myself and my family. I know that they must be worried about me. I listened to the silence in the house until my hearing got used to it and then I could hear other noises coming from outside of the house. I heard the trees blowing around us. And bugs buzzing and chirping outside. After a few sighs I grew to relaxed and my eyelids fell. Feeling a small ball of warmth on my stomach I slipped into the dream world.

* * *

I sat on a park bench staring at the swings while a big tree with dark green leaves shaded me completely from the bright sun's sunshine. I felt the need to look around and saw a mother taking her child's hand and left. I looked back at the swings. Everything is so peaceful. From the side of my eye I noticed something on my hand. I looked down at my light brown skin and saw pieces of light. Looking up at the tree I saw sun shine coming through some of the openings that the tree leaves made by overlaping with eachother. In the distance I could hear the cars speed by on the road that was on the other side oftthe park. I looked over at them and watched the sun's reflection gleam off of them. Beside the road were white two story apartment buildings. All I could hear was my breathing and the cars. Everything was calm until I heard him.


	6. Chapter 6

The story of the Lord of the Rings was created by the wonder J.R.R. Tolkien.

Chapter 5 : The Reasons Why, Part 2

"You know, this used to be my favorite place. " An unknown voice said. I turned to where I heard it. I first saw his beige jean covered knees over to the right side bench. I then looked up and saw him fully. He looked a few years older than me. I looked at him with my head slightly to the side and my eyes looking at him and confusion. He had light brown curls in his hair and a clean shave that made his face look soft. He wore a blue short sleaved shirt also. His voice seemed familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Did I know him? I asked myself before asking him.

"Have we met before." I asked looking at him with uncertainty. He had his arms resting on his thighs in a casual manner. He was looking at the park like I had been doing just a few seconds ago then he turned to me. He gave me a content smile sat up.

"Yes." He said. His voice was distantly male but very soft. His eyes...were like warm cream coffee. My eyes looked from his liquid brown eyes and were drawn to his lips. Quickly I looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. " I said recovering.

"I know Jessica. " He said with a slight chuckle. Now I was really confused and felt cautious of him. I moved over slightly put off about how he knew me but I didn't know him. He looked down at the space that I no longer occupied and then back up me with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know me?" I asked not sure whether or not I should be afraid. He looked out at the park again. Waiting for him to acknowledge the question made me nervous. But then he looked back at me with such a caring smile.

"We have never met face to face before." He said. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He looked out towards the park again. "I don't have that much time to speak with you so could you please just listen?" He asked me. I nodded slowly. He breathed in loudly enough for me to hear."When I was a senior in high school I went through a very difficult time." He said looking at the ground then continued. "My parents were getting divorced. And I didn't know how to handle it. I was so angry all the time and needed someone to talk to. My girlfriend

was distancing herself from me, everytime I would call her she would never answer." He looked bitterly amused. I wondered why he was telling this but still listened to him."One day my parents were arguing again that time they used me as a reason to insult eachother. At the time couldn't believe them. How could they used me, their only son, as leverage. There was nothing to say to them, I just went straight to my room. I was going to try and call my girlfriend again but came across of an old number. It belong to my old bestfriend Mike. We didn't talk much at all since he moved away. I was going to just delete the number but, old memories started to come up. I remembered how used to have fun hanging out." He said smiling." Sometimes he would come over my house and spend the night, because hid parents used to argue alot. It was really hard for him. And eveventually they got divorced, just like mines did. He decided to stay with his mom and moved in with her up in Georgia. I thought that we would stay close but we didn't. And looking at his number again just brought up the need to connect again. I just really needed a friend." He said looking at me. I just tenativly nodded to let him know I was listening. "Anyway, when I called him he wasn't the one that answered." He looked up at me from the ground. "It was you." He said.

I remebered now.I was a freshman in high school. He was the one call I took whose number I didn't recognize. But I still talked to him. Usually I avoided talking to strangers, but for some reason I took a chance on him. I looked at him in surprise.

"It was you." I said in wonder. He nodded.

"It was strange at first talking to a stranger about how I felt. But at the time I just did not care. You asked me was I alright. I guess it probably It was the tone in my voice that tipped you off when you said you didn't even know Mike." He said looking out at the park. I noticed that the sun was going down.

"After I confessed to you...I couldn't believe that a total stranger was so nice and actually cared. Do you remember what you said to me?" He asked me. I shook my head with my mouth slightly opened. He scooted over closer to me and smiled.

_"I'm really sorry...I know that things don't seem good right now, but they will get better...My parents used to argue all the time too. I used to feel so terrible having to hear the insalts and all of the drama. My dad used to start most of the aarguments and I couldn't bare to see my mom hurt. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. They were my parents but it wasn't up to me to decide when someone was right or wrong or even to stop there arguments. I learned that we put our parents in such high perspectives and we think that they are way to above any of those kinds of like being mean of even jealousy. However they are ppeople and they feel and can hurt and make mistakes just like we do. Our parents snd ourselves don't differ much when it comes to our feelings about love and anger. When my parents separated my life changed a lot, but for the better. Things were more peaceful and happy. Even I felt happy for the first time in my life. Don't get me wrong it's never good for a marriage to end, but the people involved have their own minds and individual thoughts and feelings. It's sometimes the right thing to do to just end the relationship because all the drama just ends up emotionally damaging the two people involved in the marriage. And if they have children it could be emotionally damaging to them as well, If they lack understanding of the situation. So please don't let this effectyou to much. You are your own person and your future is in your own hands." I said. _

_"But after 19 years of marriage! Who just lets that all go!?" He argued._

_"Even then, time changes things. And think about it like this. Would you be willing to stay with a person that makes you unhappy for the rest of life? Sure you've spent years with that person but that doesn't you won't have a life with them if you breakup." I said._

_"...I just don't..." He sighed._

_"I know you want them to be together, but will they be happy together? "I asked him._

I remembered our conversation wad something like that. I can't believe that I actually had made an impact on someone. I stared at the side of his cheek shyly.

"You really got me thinking about parents rather than just myself. You really helped me out with your advice. I always kept it in mind. When things got to tough I would be able to handle it. I wasn't angry all the time and I didn't feel sobbad about something that didn't involve me. After the divorce things did get better, a lot better. Things were more peaceful. My parents were moving on with their lives. And thanks to you so was I. Because of you I finally was ablr to understand and accept my parents divorce. Back then I was so desperate for someone. And you, a total stranger, managed to help me." He said with a simile.

Then he looked me right in the eyes.

"Thankyou." He said sincerely. He sat up on the bench and stretched his arms above his head, then folded them in back of his head. I looked out at the park.

"You're welcome." I said nodding. I opened my mouth again to speak, but before I could he said.

"So I guess you're wondering why you're here." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Yes, I am." I whispered, my head slanted to the side. He looked at me in my eyes and nodded.

"Why you are here is included in my story." He said relaxing on the bench once again. I sat up and listened more intensely.

"Where was I?..Oh yes. After three years in college..." he narrowed his eyes as he continued."I got into a really bad accident. The damage it did to me was too severe. I died" he paused and my heart tightened."I was right outside tmof my dorm with one of my friends. Out of no where some drunk _freshmans_ drove right into us." His face twisted slightly."I remember blurry street lights fading in and bright lights were shined into my face blinding me. Then everything just faded to a black complete stop. I was gone. My friend who had brocken bones in all sections on his body, but he lived." He said with a small smile looking at the groung. I was speechless. Does he actually believe he's died.

"I know that you don't believe me." He said looking amused.

"I don't, how could you be here talking to me if you're died?" I said. He looked at me as I stood up.

"You made the last three years of my life happy, when you opened my mind to a greater understanding of the people around me. I wanted to call you and tell you thankyou for what you had done for me. But I thought that it would be strange for me to call you up like a casual friend. God, it took me a whole year to get the nerve up to do it. however when I called the number was disconnected. It made since because people often chsnge the phones and numbers." He said nodding his head. Then wore a sheepish smile."After some time passed I thought that maybe you were something else, somethimg more, because you were there when I needed someone." He said smiling up at me. As I stood there listening to him I wondered whether or not I should believe him. His story might've been unbelievable but...the emotions he felt I saw and felt, through his eyes and through his voice. I saw it all. The sadness of remembering how alone he felt when his parents were getting divorced. The happiness he felt when I helped him. And the sorrow he felt mentioning his early death.

"When I died, I went straight to the other side. To a place where no one felt weakness or pain. It's a place when knowledge and truth is easily found in the mountains that exists there. It was in the mountains that I found out about you. You can't imagine my reaction when I found you." He said smiling at me. I lifted an eyebrow at his excitement."I still thought about you the person that changed my life. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. It was surprisngly easy to find my way to you. It's easy going to the other side and back. And also getting around Earth, well when basic natural laws don't effect you everything is pretty much a walk in the park." He bragged. I lifted my eyes to the sky and noticed it looked like the sun was going down.I was gonna ask him about but then he got serious once again.

"When I found you you were very unhappy. I saw how you would cry at night before going to sleep. And sometimes coming home from school you would burst out in tears. I wanted badly to help you and make you happy." He said reaching for my hand and taking it. I felt tears swelling then sliding down my face." I saw how you used to look for dog adds online but nothing came up good that your family could afford. Well at least I was able tp help you out with that." I looked up from the ground at him. He couldn't mean...

"Did you..." I started but wasn't able to get the words out.

"Yes, I led Sparkle to you." I smiled with my mouth slightly open in awe." She was alone without mother or siblings. Animals most of the time can sense supernatural things, so I was able to have her safely follow me to you." He said pulling my hand to make me sit down on the bench again. I sat down remembering the day I found Sparkle.

_I opened my front door curious of the wining sound coming from the other side of it . At first I thought it was the rain beating against something. After I opened it i didn't see anything, then when I went to close it i saw something furry. I focussed on it and saw that it was a small puppy with big shiny dark brown eyes and a black brownish coat. I looked at her awe struck then slowly picked her up. She was wet and shaking from the rain._

_I didn't want to just claim her when her real owners to feel the same heart break that I did when I lost my first dog. So I posted found dog adds. When no one came to claim her she was happily mine._

I was skepical about his story at first but now...not at all. There was no way that this coulf be a lie. I looked at him with swelled emotion.

"Thankyou." I said. He smirked and nodded.

"Don't thank me yet." He said. I gave him a confused look. "I noticed other things about you as well. Although giving you Sparkle made you a little happy, she only resulted in helping you cope with most of your pain. I needed to open up your mind for the better like you did me. You unwilling to go out and experience life, just unwilling to live. So I decided that I needed to give you a push." Now I was getting suspicious. "I went back into the mountains on the other side and found out something amazing. I found out something that most people would render impossible. " Now I was nervous.

"What was it..?" I asked him.

"Do you know who J.R.R. Tolkien is? " he asked me. I nooded slowly. " Well, I found totally by accident about ancestry in one of the knowledge of leo and his family are the few in the history of Earth gifted with other worldly stories were not ment to be believed but they very were real." He said with excitement in his eyes. Now I was lost.

"What..?" I asked.

"Amazing I know. He was me favorite author of all time. Not long after I realized that perhaps there's a way that I could use the world that I thought he created to help me help you." What..!I thought."I opened a way for you to find yourself, to live, and to open up. It is in this world. It's no accident you being here. I led Sparkle into the woods towards the opening so you would follow." He said looking at me from the side of his eyes. What..! I started to breath heavily. I shook my head and tried to gather my sences. I remembered following Sparkle and Radagast finding me not to long after. Radagast...Another world.

"I remember! I'm in Radagast's house! How'd I get here then!?" I said looking around frantically. There was more light from the sun. The moon was out shining over the park and no cars were passing by. I looked back to him once again worry expressed on my face, but he stayed calm.

"I know you don't understand now, but this is necessary and will work. I would have tried another way if you weren't so stubborn." I looked at him defiantly. " Come on. I've seen your mother the one person you do listen to talk to you numerous times about getting out more, you just argue back. Talking had no effect. But when it came to physical situation that were unavoidable you wouldrreact more and handel it positive as possible. This is the best option, I just know it is! Someome down the road you will learn to live again." He held both of my hands in his as he told me this and looked me in the eyes. I shook my head in helpless disbelief. The situation was overwhelming. He looked up at the sky and noticed that time has gone by. I held on to hid fore arms staring into his chest lost. He put his face closer to mine and put his hands on my cheeks wiping what tears he could with his thumbs. I stared helplessly at his face.

"I'll be time for me to go 'll find out whre you are soon enough, don't worry you're going in completely blind. You know Tokien's stories correct?" he asked. I nodded quickly and he pulled me up with him as he stood up. "Good. Ya see you have cheat sheets." He smiling down at me.

"I hope I can be your reason for a turning point to a better life. This is goodbye fo now." He said to me holding my shoulders. Then he kissed my fore head and started to walk away. I was rooted to the ground but managed to find my voice.

"Wait! What's your name?" I asked him. He turned back with a slight smile.

"It's Henry." He called.

"Henry..." I said to myself and nodded. He nodded back at me and turned back around and continued walking away. As he walked away my surroundings started to blur together and eveything faded quickly together. All I saw was a black empty space until I heard a barking dog.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter I worked really hard to shape it. Please review and tell what you think. I love to read your opinions and receive support. It helps me to find it in me to continue writing. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lord of the Rings and it's characters were created by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Chapter 6: My New Friend Gandalf

My eyes lazily opened to be greeted by a rough branchy looking ceiling. At first all I could do was stare at it but Sparkle's barking was too loud to ignore. I looked down to see that she was no longer on the bed and my eyebrows slightly scrunched together in confusion. When I lifted my torso up using my arms my right eye was assaulted with a ray of light that poked through a hole in the wall. I squeezed my I shut for a second then turned my attention back to my dog. I saw her peaking under the door to see what was on the other side. "Ohwww!" She howled loudly. The sound was hurting my ears so I quickly got to up to get her to be quite.

"Sparkle." I hissed as I went over to the door and picked her up. She looked up at me and wagged her tail before turning her attention towards the door with her ears up in excitement. I hope nothing bad is happening. Sparkle still made growling noises.

"Shhhuushh..." I said to her and she quited down. I put my head near the door and heard men talking. One of them sounded like Radagast. The other sounded strangly familiar. I leaned back and wondered whether or not I should intrude on their conversation. As I stood leaned away from the door memories from my dream started to flash through my mind. Worry started to swell through my body. Am I truly in another world? What am I going to do? I bet my my family is worried sick about me. I looked at the door and breathed in a deep breath to keep from crying. After a few moments had pasted the talking stopped.

"It seems that your guest is awake." The familiar voice I heard before said loudly.

"Mm? Oh! Yes, i'll go fetch her." I heard Radagast say. Then I heard a chair scratch against the floor and foot steps coming closer to the door. I looked frantically at the door then walked fast back to the bed. Then I sat down at its edge with Sparkle in my arms. I tried to make a casual expression on my face and felt awkard. So I just setteled on playing with Sparkles ears. Sparkle leaned forward trying to see who coming. I heard the foot steps stop right in front of the door and then a knock. Feeling awkard I bit my lip and answered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you ready to come out?" Radagast asked.

"Yes. I am." I said then walked towards the door and opened it. I looked down slightly at Radagast and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I have someone that I want you to meet. He might be able to help you." Radagast said. I looked him in the eye.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"He _might_ be able to help you." Radagast said. We walked to the dinner table where an old man was smoking. Much like Radagast's clothen his clothes were strange as well. And instead of brown he was clothed in gray. Radagast sat in the same chair that he had sat in last night and I did sat in mine to. I looked over at the man with shy interest. He turned around when I scooted my chair in. When I saw his face it had a heart stopping effect. Gan...dalf. Gandalf. My mind whispered. My eyes were stuck open. I turned to Radagast.

"This is my friend Gandalf. The one that I said was coming, if you recall." He said. My heart was sinking from the fear of something that shouldn't be apart of reality. My reality.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, tell me about it!**


End file.
